TMNT: New Animated Adventures Issue 3
Plot The Turtles must rely on Michelangelo to guide them through a zombie infestation. Plot Synopsis The book starts out with the Ninja Turtles watching a thriller zombie movie. Of course, every Turtle except for Michelangelo hates it. Getting into bed, the Turtles warn Mikey not to watch too much anymore because it makes Mikey "brainless". Mikey disobeys their command and soon gets into his bed. Later that night, Mikey can't sleep, his imagination is too filled with the zombie movie. So he jumps out of bed, grabs his skateboard, and busts into Raphael's bedroom, waking him up furiously. Mikey takes a late-night spin on his skateboard, only to find out that there are real zombies walking along the city. Mikey gets chased by the zombies, leading him back to the sewer lair. Mikey explains everything to the guys as they wake up, but they think he's been watching too much of that movie. Master Splinter cuts in thinking different. He tells the Turtles to investigate the city, perhaps Mikey could be right. After of scanning the city from above for awhile, zombies are found walking across the streets, carrying all types of processors and consoles and such. The Turtles decide to follow them to the place they are taking the stuff to. Over at the Sleep Research Institute, the Turtles blend in, not being spotted, only to find out there are satellite dishes sitting along the top of the institute. The gang find out that the Kraang are behind the zombie infestation. The Kraang are taking a scientist known as Dr. Sloane to a room. The Turtles follow. Right before the Kraangdroid's shoot Dr. Sloane, the Turtles destroy them, rescuing her. Dr. Sloane reveals her first name is Annie. Annie explains that she built a remote brain scanning machine to recreate people's dreams, but the Kraang demanded her to use her knowledge to make it control people's dreams. The Kraang are now using her "dream machine" to build an even bigger one to control the whole city. Annie gives Leonardo a drive program that will safely wake all the citizens up and trigger a self-destruct button. Down at the machine center, the zombie New Yorkers try to attack the Turtles, so they decide to push them aside. While fleeing, the Turtles bash Kraang along the way. The Turtles lead the zombies up a wire, about to corner the Turtles. Mikey thinks that he will be able to reach the computer a plug the flash drive. His brothers think that they may trust him. After all, he was right about the zombies, and the running. Mikey plugs in the drive, leading the self-destruct sequence and all the citizens to wake up. The gang, along with Dr. Annie Sloane and the citizens, evacuate the building without a scratch on them. Back at the lair, Splinter tells Leo, Donnie, and Raph about how they should think twice before ignoring another warning... especially if it's from their little brother. Speaking of Mikey, he's over at the TV watching a vampire movie marathon. Category:Merchandise Category:IDW Comic Book Characters Category:Real World Category:Books